The Spoon Games 2: Enemy Within
After a quick moment, springtrap fell out from the car. Through his tearful sight, he was able to spot the man leave his black SUV. The man started closing up to him. Skeleton stood up and rushed towards the aggressor, wielding a knife. In one moment, the man pulled out his pistol and sent bullet between skeleton’s eyes. “You can die only once,” he said “Was it worth it?”. Afterwards, he kicked Ocelot, and put his foot on bunny’s chest. He aimed at his head, and asked him a question: “How much are you able to sacrifice for your country?” Spoon Games 2 - Enemy Within We're coming in hard, people! The not-awaited-TLDR-sequel is here, and ready to rock the stories! Written by Mich2B, inspired byyy... I don't even know. Maybe... Thanks to Sp3ctr3EX for some tips, and Mangled for inspiring me to do such thing! Let's roll in! WARNING! This part may be darker than previous one. MUCH darker. Prologue 5 years after the events that happened in Washington, lives of people were as good as never. BP, using his physgun to create, not destroy, Panzer using binds to spawn food for hungry, Zomb with good computer, Mich ruling whole Europe... Yes, it was a life everyone wished for. With no threats and under Mich's command, beautiful, large cities raised quickly, and golden years of Earth took place. With Mipship's big toilet in the ocean, nobody was scared for their lives. A paradise like never. There was no point in putting an end to these moments, we'd rather stop time to look at these beauties... But some people just want to see world burn. Chapter 1 - United States of Phantoms GSG9 soldier was swirling around on red chair in his big, bright room, stylized for XVIII century palace chamber. Actually, whole building looked like XVIII century palace, because Mich could build it... Whoops, request building of it, so why not? It was night, but light bulbs from chandelier were filling the room with white light. While swirling, he was thinking about plans to conquer North America. He already knew that HL3 was ready, but GabeN was just hiding it from the world. However, his mind couldn't think of any plans to conquer United States of Phantom Bare Endoskeletons, as he wanted to rule the world, but not hurt his friends... In traditional way. After about 60 rotations, he thought of amazing idea - what if he hacks Valve HQ, spills out HL3 and changes the code a bit, and when world was raging at the bugs, he would fix the code, become loved by the people, and easily become president of USPBE? This plan was too evil to fail... Mich turned on his computer from 2036, who cares that it should be 2003 by now, and started hacking. Green lines of code started showing up in front of him... But he couldn't understand anything. Confused, he stared at the screen for two minutes, then booted up XCOM 2, because he knew it'd be better than pointlessly staring into monitor. He started playing around with character customization, and made a light-green male... And reminded himself of someone. Revolver Ocelot. The best hacker in the universe. Mich tried calling him on the phone, but he didn't reply. GSG checked Steam. He wasn't here. For 3 years. Panzer got called by Mich, maybe he knew something? -Ejo - Mobster picked up the phone - Sup? -Hello armor, I need some help. -It's armour, and how can I help you? -Have you seen Sp3c recently? I didn't see him for 3 years, and I just noticed I need him. -Hm... He had this springtrap thing on avatar, maybe he went to FFP, to the saferoom? -Good idea. Want to come with me? -Sorry, not now. I'm in middle of creating better trabant, so, you know... -Ok, no problem. Good luck - said Mich and disconnected - Useless. I need to go alone, unless... Mich hurried to the basement, kicked the door out, and untied black guy sitting by the wall. -Ow! Man, I've been here for five years, and you just come here and untie me, without even saying "Sorry"?! - he said. -Shut up Nick, you said you don't play any role, let's make you do. - replied soldier. -Have I got a choice? Nick asked, but it was rhetorical question. These two slowly walked toward the helipad lighted by red flares, where they got on dropship X-01, piloted by young blonde woman, Agatha "Firebird". When everyone was aboard, she activated full speed of engines, and the three reached Washington in matter of minutes. Chapter 2 - The unexpected find Washington was still a ruin - of all the cities, this one was too big and too expensive to rebuild. At least, there were no mind-controlled people this time. Mich and Nick jumped out of the dropship, which flied away a bit to find landing zone. The two entered the building and headed towards the saferoom. They opened the door, but didn't see anyone inside. They wanted to search the whole pizzeria, and they did so. Mich took west side, while Nick took east side. Having searched the backstage, office, hall, Mich wanted to give up, but he spotted the door... Yes, it was the supply closet! GSG slowly opened the door, and inside, he saw tall, light-green decayed bunny suit. It turned around, and Mich was able to see its creepy smile and human-like eyes. He started backing off, mumbling "Shit, shit, 6AM now!" when... He's heard a sound of knife impaling into flesh... He slowly turned around, and saw Nick with a knife in his hand. A second after, he dropped it and fell down on the ground, with another knife in his back. Mich looked around nervously, when he spotted white robotic fox in the end of the corridor, flipping another knife. -Wha- You've just murdered him! The black guy! It's going to be racist story now! -One does not simply tie a guy to wall for three years without expecting revenge, sweetheart. - Toy Foxy replied. - Don't ask how I know. I've got my sources. -What is this, knifeception?! - yelled Mich. -Welcome back, Myshy - screeched bunny, and sound of closing a laptop was heard. - I was guessing you'd come back earlier, like, two years. -I had lots of business on my head, Ocelot. Sometimes, I forget about guys who pack me to van and force me to save the world. REALLY. -And who gave you this suit, Myshy? - Revolver was still screeching. -Ok, look, I'll let you live in my house, I'll even buy you oil, but I need your help. I need someone able to hack into Valve. -Sure thing. You talk to people only when you need someone. -Practical type of living. -You won't find friends. Ok, let's go, and don't leave poor Mangle over here - Bunny pointed at fox, who had creepy smile on its face. -Right, but one thing. Mangle - Mich turned to the figure - What is your gender? Answer now! -Mich, you haven't changed in these 5 years. - Toy Foxy replied - Alright, let's go. -No no no, I hate calling people by pronoun "it". So? -I'm not a person... I'm 50/50. Right? Right. Let's go. -I'll get it out of you, somehow. Wait, and what we're going to do with black guy? Springtrap shrugged his arms, grabbed the body, and put him to supply closet. Then, the three left the building, called back the dropship, and returned to Mich's palace in Berlin. "They've got rat aboard. We're just going to wait." said unknown voice, observing group's departure. When dropship wasn't able to be seen, the man descended into darkness. Chapter 3 - The hack Under cover of the night, dropship landed on the helipad. Its lights were flickering, it was caused by the mass overload - Ocelot ate everything in this pizzeria, and he was so fat that dropship slowed down by 1 km/h. Once they landed, all lights on the outside turned on. People were awaiting Mich the First, but their greedy eyes kept following "spring trap", and soon, it became the official name for this strange creature. The three entered the main office. Mich offered Ocelot brand new computer, but he refused, as he was used to his old laptop. In matter of seconds, he hacked into the Quadragon, White House, hay bale farm... However, Valve was tougher than anyone expected. He kept clicking the buttons on keyboard, but he wasn't able to break the code! -Ocelot, lemme help you - said Mich, as he picked up the mouse and clicked "Hax" button. Valve was standing open, in front of them. Mich didn't miss this occasion - he quickly exported the files of Half-Life 3 to his computer. He deleted core files that made game unplayable, and then, released it to Internet. A week passed, and results were exactly same as Mich expected - USPBE went crazy. Everyone blamed GabeN for worst game ever. Reviews showed only 0.5 scores. IGN gave 8/10, instead of 11/10. Valve bankrupted, and main income source for PBE disappeared. GSG offered his friend a hand - he'd save USPBE, if the PREsident allowed Mich's monarchy for one week. Offer was simple, and PBE accepted it. This situation was everything Mich wished for. -Hey, BP! - he yelled to phone - Do you want to mind-control some other people? -I CAN?! - BP shouted back - OF COURSE OMG -Come to United States, I've got something for you. When both species met, GSG handed Diablo mind-control wand. He quickly controlled 60% of USPBE citizens, and he forced them to vote on new PREsident: Mich2B. Elections came, Mich won them. PBE was demoted to being just a servant. Mich ruled the whole world now. He turned Afghanistan to nuke test zone, and BP was as happy as never. He offered small part of Russia to Panzer. Antarctica turned into Stormtrooper training base. GnŁ dream finally fulfilled - one united country on whole world. Despite the drastic changes, world remained a stable place, and was about to reach the highest level of paradise... But people tend to forget that best rules are the ones created by themselves. Chapter 4 - Crash down Mich made PBE the governor of USA. After sticking around for some days, he boarded the dropship, this time alone. Pilot was ordered to come back to Germany, where world ruler wanted to analyze whole situation. As plane started approaching Portuguese border, Mich felt like something was unright. Machine was slowing down. He tried to contact with Agatha. "Firebird, come in." She didn't respond. "Firebird, do you copy?" Continued silence. "Agatha!" He got up from the seat, and opened the door leading to pilot's cockpit, there was one, because WHY NOT. All controls were flashing, glass was shattered on floor, and pilot was unconscious. Mich hold his shout as he proceeded to investigate the person. Suddenly, big explosion sent him flying. Dropship started falling with everything in it. GSG tried to stabilize it, but he wasn't able to do so. In the last moments, he spotted two things: Shadowy figure on ground, holding rocket launcher, and button "überjump". Another rocket was sent in VTOL direction, and panicking, Mich pressed the button. Blue flame sparked from the thruster, then it lit up whole machine. Two meters from rocket, plane disappeared... * * * - I've actually talked to her a little bit, - Mira said - and- Hey, why aren't you facing me when I'm talking to you? - She sounded annoyed. - Have... Have you? - Hugh asked, turning towards the anthro cat. His face was probably the worst Mira could have seen in a while, looking sad and angry at the same time. Hugh had tired eyes, as his still cute bunny face hit the moon's light that was shining through the branches of the trees. - I'm sorry, I would have loved to see you while I am in a better condition... - he sighed softly, keeping himself a few feet away from her. -Oh my God! What happened- Mira was cut off by sound of rotating, falling dropship. After some seconds, explosion was heard, and smoke started emitting above the trees. Cat fell into Hugh's arms - Not more OOC vandals, please... -HTF went absolutely crazy with this random roleplaying - summed up Hugh - I'll go investigate. As he said, he did. Quietly walking through the snowy forest, he's been leaving faint tracks, which were covered by falling snowflakes shortly after. After several minutes, he's reached the burning wreck. He swiftly jumped to it, and attempted to find the entrance. However, he failed to do so, and was eager to leave. He turned around, and started walking back to the camp nearby. After he's made two steps, a voice shouted "Wait, WAIT, HOLD IT!" He turned around, and saw one of the survivors. He was lightened by the fire, which was slowly consuming the wreck. - You, rabbit! - Mich was still shouting. - Yes, yes, you! I know you! This, eee, duck! Yes, duck! From roleplay! -I'm rabbit, not a duck! - Hugh replied - And who are YOU? Mich stood straight and saluted - President Mich "Two" Bee. - He canceled saluting - I think that by accident, I used dimension jump, and I crashed in your dimension. Is there a way to get back to my world? -No way - bunny shook his head - Once you're in RP, you cannot leave easily. -I am BAD at roleplaying. -I'm confident you'll do just fine! -I tend to be inactive A LOT. - he rolled his eyes - I left a guy in pizzeria for three years. Anthro rabbit's eyes widened, and his ears went down. - Alright, I don't think we need someone like this, then. Look, there is teleporter in city nearby, but if guards see you in your OOC form, you may destroy the whole universe... So, you're still sure about that? -It's your universe, derp. Let's go! The two approached the city walls, while talking about the crash. Guards were standing on towers and by the main gate. Being spotted wasn't an option. However, there wasn't an option to be spotted. As they approached the gate, hiding in the shadows, Hugh used his powers... To literally stop time. They walked into the city, and headed towards the house with OOC teleporter. Time unfroze, but they were already safe. They descended to basement filled with cobwebs and bookcases, where two-meter tall, light blue teleporter was standing. It had lots of buttons, two loosened wires hanging from it, and active console on the left. -Step onto the platform. - Hugh said, as he softly punched Mich, and approached the console. When young man was standing on it, he put the coordinates for Earth. -Oh wait, I forgot to tell you something. Time between dimensions runs in... Strange way, let's say. I mean, when an hour passed in this world, maybe even ten years passed in yours. So, don't be surprised if world changes too much, tehee! - Hugh switched the lever, and electricity sparks started hitting Mich. Hugh moved in front of teleported person. -Farewell, mate! I hope you'll join us someday. -I'll make sure to do so. Wait, what does this wire do- Mich grabbed one of the cables. -NO, NO, YOU IDIOT, DROP IT! - Rabbit jumped on Mich and made him drop the cable. Then, blue explosion filled the entire room... Chapter 5 – Force Awakening In huge, dark underground facility owned by HAXOM, the resistance still loyal to Mich’s actions, Yandere was talking with Rainbow Dash while walking trough long corridor. They were discussing current situation on world, when they were called to the meeting room. They hurried there, and once they were here, they took their seats. Room was square-shaped, almost empty, but the big table, TV screen and chairs. Along with them, there were four other characters: DFTP, golden bear-like animatronic with purple hat, Berry, short, black and white skeleton, Goblin, 40-year old past GIGN member, and Metal, mangled creature, shaped like some sort of mech-horse, but standing on two feet. TV activated, and shadowy figure, known as Piggy Bush, started his speech. “Ladies and gentlemen, during our observations over France, we’ve noticed a strange anomaly, very similar to anomalies created during dimension jump process. We believe that Mich may be back to our world. I’m tasking you with the mission to retrieve him safe and in one piece. I already sent coordinates to your pilot. I count on you. Good luck.” -You’ve heard the man – said Metal, while getting up – get to the chopper! -And what about you? – asked Rainbow – Are we going to be alone? :/ -I’ll provide you with all the necessary information. Now, hustle! -As you wish, screamer – mumbled Goblin. Everyone headed to the armory next to helipad, where they took their weapons, used elevator to get out to Middle East sands, and got aboard the UH-60. * * * -JUST FREAKING GREAT! – Hugh was shouting. – I FREAKING TELEPORTED WITH YOU. -Paradox. -DO YOU EVEN KNOW THE MEANING OF THIS WORD?! -Yes, but I think this name fits you. -Don’t call me like that. Alright, you owe me more than I expected. Let’s go to any nearby settlement. -Do they need our help? – Mich joked, but Paradox ignored it. These two were moving through dense, dark forest, when they spotted an asphalt road. GSG wanted to cross it, but Hugh stopped him. “Wait, something’s coming… Hide!” A moment later, three gray army trucks and futuristic tank, based on Tiger I, rode on the road. When they passed, both guys were confused. -Tanks? Here? - Whispered confused Mich. – I don’t remember ordering troops to patrol road in middle of nowhere! They kept moving forward, until they reached a city named Dole. As Mich was never good from geography, he decided to ask one of the citizens how far away they were from Berlin. The man, however, didn’t reply to his question in swag English, but he ran away. They shrugged and kept moving forward. Out of sudden, a shot was heard. “Sniper!” shouted Mich, as he and Hugh ran to back alley. They met two soldiers, distinguished as old German ones. They opened fire at them, pinning them down. One quick grenade sent by old president dispatched them, and he quickly finished them with his pistol. Hugh stopped breathing for a moment, and caught himself by his ears “Oh Scott, you killed them!” “Not the first ones!” Mich replied, as he ran deeper into the alley. Rabbit soon followed, and they’ve found themselves on city square full of hostile forces. This meeting turned to a real fight – GSG started attacking blindly with M16, while Paradox took Mich's pistol and proceeded to help him. They fought their way to defensive position, but enemy forces kept coming. Mich, despite being in middle of firefight, called one of his friends. “PANZER, WE’VE GOT LOTS OF GERMANS SHOOTING AT US IN FRENCH CITY! DO SOMETHING!” Arstotzkan cut the call, and nothing else happened. Then, Mich called another number “Hello? Foxy, how long will it take to get other dropship to us? CITY?! DOLE! ALRIGHT” he yelled, and got back to fight “ONE MINUTE, HUGH!”. They thought they were able to defend their position, when tank rolled onto the field. It crushed the walls, and both Mich and Hugh had to run to open field to avoid getting run over. Luckily, they didn’t get shot, as enemies didn’t expect them to live after this all. When they realized they were wrong and aimed at the pair, a stunning noise was heard, and dropship hovered over the battlefield, dropping two ropes. GSG and rabbit quickly attached themselves to them, and got aboard, successfully escaping their oppressors. They quickly flied to Berlin. * * * UH-60 flied over French city Dole. Crew got off to find world leader. Instead, they’ve found lots of bodies and injured soldiers. Blood was flooding the streets. -How is this possible?! – asked Berry. – ONE GUY?! -Mich is swag, Mich is pro – answered Goblin – You don’t know him as much as I do. -So much violence… X( - sighed Rainbow. -At least these bastards got what they deserved – replied skeleton – Metal, where is he? -I don’t see his signature. He’s not there, or anywhere nearby. I think he’s still in other dimension, and Zomb sent his guys to find him. -Possibility. Let’s go back to base before they – GIGN pointed at one of the dead soldiers – find out we even were here. All aboard, now! We’re coming back home. Chapter 6 – Between rock and hard place It was 5.07AM and it was raining, when Doge heard a knock on the door. Who could it be, so early? He quickly dressed in his WOW clothes, and proceeded to open the door. Springtrap was standing there. -Il est la nuit, et tu viens à moi? -ENGLISH MOTHERTRUCKER! I require your assistance in one matter… -Oui? -Comece a falar Inglês. -Sim. -Kur... -Ok, ok, no Polish. What’s the matter? Oh, and maybe come inside. Ocelot walked into the big, colorful house. He entered the living room. It had yellow walls, comfortable red sofa standing on wooden floor, and two windows. Ocelot and Doge sat down on the sofa. -It’s about Mich, Doge. I think he came back. -You’ve got to be kidding me. He wasn’t there for thirteen years, and he just appears out of nowhere? -I know, strange. But that puts us into the worst situation ever – if we want to get world to the situation we desired, we need to have Perfecto in our team. But that means we need him free, and we know what he’s done to our country. -Hm… Well, cannot we have him under PBE’s control? -I asked PBE about him, but he refused to free him from the prison. He says his collaboration with HAXOM exceeded the borders, even for someone who helped him this much. -Do you want me to… -Yes. Next night. 10.45 PM. New York. Bridge. Here, take a ticket – Spring handed his companion airplane ticket – It’s only for one night, so you don’t even need to pack your things. And you need to be here. If we won’t free him – that’s it for our dreams about nice world. But if we do – that’s it for our friendship with PBE. I’m sorry for that, Ezorde, but we’re between rock and hard place. That’s all, nice dreams. – he said, turned around and walked to the exit. He stopped in door, and said “It’ll be raining. Don’t forget to take your raincoat.” Chapter 7 – Pact with the devil -So, what did you idiots get yourself into this time? – asked Foxy. -Hell if I know. – answered Mich – I come back from USPBE to Germany after some days, and hell breaks loose. -Some days? You weren’t here for thirteen years, amigo. -What- wait, Hugh, you said something about it. -Yeah. One hour may be ten years. Depends on the speed of roleplaying. And because I wasn’t supposed to help you, that extended roleplaying, plus I played with time… We have thirteen years. Amazing, isn’t it? -Ooh, just great. Time to go back to palace and- Mich cut off, when dropship hit something… Or got hit by something. -THEY’RE SHOOTING AT US! - Foxy started panicking and turning the dropship everywhere. – Ok, ok, I’ll… I’ll land in garden, OH SHI- The dropship landed hard. Mich came out first to see the situation. Of course, all the roses he had were crushed by this gigantic machine. Hugh stepped out shortly after, wielding HK416. Foxy had to unlock the door to cockpit first, but he finally got out. -Ho-ho-ly pig – whispered Mich – I don’t remember my palace being red... Indeed, palace was painted red, and banners of new faction were hanging from it. It looked like a black star inside hexagon, with red cross behind them. There were lots of searchlights on the roof, and the building looked a bit more futuristic than it used to. GSG recognized the banners – they were the same that German soldiers used to have back in France. He headed to the hidden entrance in garden, which he has just used to reach his office without being seen. His two friends followed him, and they got to the end safely. They were about to open the hidden passage, when it opened on its own! Incredibly surprised, Mich aimed at the moving bookshelf, when he’s spotted Toy Foxy. -Surprised? – she asked. -Wait, you’re female after all? -Yeah, surprised. Let’s look at the comments below when we’re finished, shall we? Now, Zomb wants to talk with you. All four entered the office, where Zomb was. He was sitting on Mich’s red chair, the same that previous owner used to swirl around. -Zomb, what is this madness?! Did you create Fourth Reich? Do you know that YOUR soldiers were shooting at ME?! -Hello to you, too, ball. – Stormtrooper replied – I know, I’m sorry for that, but I ordered my troops to attack anyone armed. We’re living in dangerous times, ball. -What dangerous times? It was perfect before I left! -It wasn’t. Do you remember this idiot in Spring Bonnie suit? Yeah, I realized that you’ve made… A serious mistake. You see, you allowed him to get to USPBE national network, and then, you connected it to Bowl United States national network. Intelligence reached eleven, congratulations. In short, he was in control of all our systems. -And what, someone took his laptop and backed us to Stone Age? I don’t see campfires nearby. -Not someone. HE did. He double-crossed you, friend. – Zomb stood up and started walking around his desk - As he was hacker, he allowed his hacker friends from other universe to flood our world. We’ve lost serious part of Asia, whole Southern America, and North America is suspected to be hacked, but government claims it isn’t, and they’re fighting them. But I don’t believe it. -Bulls**t. – Mich was getting visibly angry – He wouldn’t do it. And if he did, why didn’t you call Panzer and Bush Pig? -We’re no friends anymore. Everyone has their own rights. I created Fourth Reich, and people are happy when they follow my lead. Panzer follows his Soviet elders, and used that part of Russia you gave to him to create new USSR, where he tortures his citizens. BP? He disappeared on this desert. Fine by me, especially that your wiki friends secured all the nukes from 9th floor. -I always thought GnŁ is going to stick together. -Times change, and thing that people laughed at yesterday may become reality. – Mangle said. -Exactly. Oh, and I’ve got a proposition. – Zomb told Mich – I know that you want to rule the world again. But I want, too. I want you to help me. Join my forces, that are going to break through Panzer defenses. Help me conquer the Russia and rest of these countries. If you do, I’ll leave Asia for you, and I’ll help you come back to America. -That’s the worst trap you could ever prepare – Mich replied – I’m not falling into this one. -Mich. It’s not a trap. I know that your… Sueg, or whatever it was, is over 9000. If you defeat Panzer, it’ll help us both – you’ll get Asia, you’ll go to USPBE and take care of this leafy bunny, I won’t have enemies that threat my people. And if I wanted to kill you, I’d just tell her – he pointed at Toy Foxy – to do so. So, what do you think? Is it honest offer? Chapter 8 – Fear no evil It was sunny day, but battle was floating in the air. Near small village in middle of old Belarus, Losk, soviet forces under Panzer’s command established military camp on beautiful plains. Fourth Reich forces, along with Mich, were waiting for more information and orders on the hill nearby. Hugh or Foxy weren’t here, as they escaped Germany and fled to North America. Orders finally came: There are only four tanks, two dozens of infantry, and two hostages. Secure the hostages and eliminate enemy forces. Sounded simple. Zomb’s forces rolled out into the camp, and started attacking unprepared enemy. The battle was quick – in matter of minutes, all enemy forces were sent running or destroyed, while Germans lost just one transporter. Mich, along with two other soldiers, went inside one of the buildings to take the hostages out. Once they’ve found them, they grabbed them and proceeded to exit. Out of sudden, explosions were heard. One of the soldiers looked outside, and shouted “Commies are bringing aircrafts! This isn’t fair!” Indeed, planes were bombing the troops, destroying vehicles and bringing end to many soldiers lives. There was only one thing in minds of troopers – run away as fast as you can. The three soldiers, afraid of possibility of roof cave in, kicked the door open and escaped the building. Their thoughts came real – building collapsed shortly after. They started running to nearest abandoned transporter, along with the hostages. One of troopers booted up the engine, and Mich manned the machine gun. He saw lots of Panzer’s troops rushing in their direction, and he started dispatching them. Transporter moved from place and was catching up on retreating forces, when it was hit by rocket and became immobilized. Mich called in commander Hans “Commander, we’re getting overrun by enemy forces, and our vehicle is immobilized. We need air extraction ASAP!” Commander replied immediately “Roger that, people. Helicopter incoming in five minutes. Hold you ground.” GSG activated his killer mode, as he started to hit all enemies with incredible accuracy. Nobody was even able to get close to the truck. Unfortunately, HMG wasn’t equipped with anti-armor bullets, and none of the three soldiers could do anything. Shot. Explosion – Immobilized vehicle became a burning wreck. It was a miracle that Mich and his pal survived – second one and civilians didn’t make it. GSG, lying on the ground, saw the trooper running to him, trying to help him get up. He’s extended his hand to lying man, but as Mich caught it, soldier got shot in back. Last one alive picked his HK416 up, and took revenge on the communist. He attempted to get up, but before he even put his hand on the ground, his face met carbine’s stock, and he became unconscious. * * * Mich woke up, with his hands tied up. He looked up, and saw colonel Foster – Panzer’s best commander, along with two other soldiers. Mich, confused, as always, started talking. -Excuse me, but you know that Panzer won’t want me dead? -You’re the enemy of our nation, and you committed crimes against our people. Your story ends here, comrade. -Panzer is going to skin you alive if he finds out that you shot me. -I’m going to be a hero for taking out so big jerk. Any last wish, last words? “Even though I walk through the darkest valley, I will fear no evil” thought Mich, even that he’s an atheist. – I have. Free me. – he ordered. -Well, order is an order… - replied Foster, as he unbound GSG. – Walk free, tovarishi. Mich nodded and walked away to Zomb’s territory again. “I’m so stupid” he thought. “But stupid are lucky”. -Commander, are just letting him walk away?! – asked one of the soldiers. -Of course. – replied Foster… – Not. - …as he raised his rifle. Two shots were heard. Two, to be sure Mich won’t get up. Chapter 9 – Stone Cold Four figures were standing on the tower, watching cars pass through the bridge. It was a rainy night, but it didn’t stop them from just standing on the tower and watching bars of red light go in two directions, mixed with multiple colors of cars. One of them was looking in exact opposite direction that the others, like he was looking for something. No lights or rain drops could deconcentrate him at the moment. He looked at his watch. It was showing 10:44 PM. He turned to the others, and quietly said “One minute. Get ready.” When it passed, he entirely focused on the four trucks moving along other tracks. “They’re already here” he mumbled. He walked over to doge, and tapped his shoulder. “Alright, stay low everybody. I’m detonating in four, three…” transport passed the tower “…two, cover, IGNITION!” Springtrap pressed the button, and explosion that happened on bridge has blown the highway apart. -That wasn’t supposed to go that way! – noticed Puppet. -Sheet, I hit a tanker by accident. – Ocelot replied - Well, better for us, as they won’t escape, let’s go! The group, all dressed in raincoats, rappelled down from the tower, and moved towards the armored trucks. They were under heavy fire, but they were determined to free the prisoner. Moving from cover to cover, suppressing guards, jumping over the cars, sliding to evade fire, they reached their destination. They cleared the area violently, and without mercy. Fredread applied C4 to the doors to quickly free the prisoners. They’ve found their target in third transport, two others were filled with non-important people. They grabbed shocked Perfecto and attempted to move out before anyone else arrives. However, their actions were halted by the arrival of USP gunships, and SWAT vans blocked the road. They had plan B, and they used it. Group climbed the tower again, and decided to hold the fort while waiting for League to pick them up. After minute of dodging bullets, ground began to shake – the whole bridge was coming down! There wasn’t plan C. They had to stay at the tower. Dust started covering the bridge, but wind was blowing off the feet. Finally, League appeared… In a plane. There was no time to loose – Doge picked up Perfecto, and threw scared man to plane passing through them. It almost crashed on the tower, and it had to fly away ASAP, as gunships targeted it. The crew, with no other option, descended to street level. Luckily for them, dust was covering them all, and they could escape with no trouble. However, the road was blocked, and bridge was falling down faster and faster… -JUMP! Shouted Puppet, and all the crewmates jumped into the river. Chapter 10 – Silence Three days passed since last activity of HAXOM. But they were just preparing for bigger score. In the facility, in meeting room, PB contacted with his operatives again. “Hello, soldiers. We’re coming back to action. I’ve been scanning Fourth Reich territories to find something useful for our… matter. And I did. There is huge relay station just on the border. If we destroy it, we may cut their communication, and all our future actions will become much easier. I task you with the mission to destroy or capture it. I wish you luck, but luck has nothing to do with it. Oh, and Goblin. Come to my office for one second.” * * * Three hours later, helicopter was closing up on LZ. It was 4:50 AM, and sun was slowly rising up on the horizon. This time, wind was very light, and wasn’t disturbing the operation. The crew consisted of Rainbow, Yandere, Berry and DFTP. Goblin wasn’t with them. -Am I the only one who hasn’t got a clue why we’re here? :P – asked Rainbow. -Stop playing a hippie, Rainbow – answered golden bear – PB told us all why we’re here, and we’re going to accomplish the mission. -I hope we won’t have to kill anybody! :C -We’ll see. Helicopter was hovering over a grassland, and the team rappelled down. They quickly organized and started heading trough the forest towards the station. It took them 10 minutes to reach it. It was made of two buildings, with lots of towers and one radar. Yandere gave Rainbow EMP charge and ordered her to plant it on console next to the radar. She, along with rest of the group, went inside the camp through a hole in wall, knocked out one of the patrolling guards, and proceeded to plant C4 on the towers. Swiftly and quietly, they succeeded at it, and cleared out from the camp. On safe distance, they activated charges, and relay station went all kaboom. Alarm sounded and soldiers were grouping near the burning building while sabotage crew was running away. The sun was shining brighter now, and they could see everything clearly. They decided to signal the extraction helicopter on the battlefield, where Germans fought Russians. They sparked the flare and waited. However, their actions didn’t go unnoticed – outraged German troops soon found them and pinned them down. Group used the collapsed building as cover, when Berry noticed someone standing out of the others lying nearby… -Guys! I see Mich! he shouted. -No kidding, where?! :O – replied Rainbow. -On my twelve! Rainbow, go and catch him! She dashed to the body lying nearby, and brought him behind the cover. -We’ve got him! – Yandere whispered happily, then started talking loudly - Mich, you’re safe now! Mich? MICH! - The last shout was very loud. – DON’T SLEEP! -Evac is here, move it! – noticed DFTP. – I hope there is some space for him, though. Everyone rushed to the helicopter that landed not too far from them. Everyone was aboard, but Berry, who got injured during his run. There was a rule “All or none” that every HAXOM member obeyed, but helicopter pilot was a mercenary, and caring only about his life, took off without him… Chapter 11 – Breaking silence Springtrap, Puppet, Fredread and Doge entered the living room in the latter’s house. Perfecto, along with League, were already there. -So, you’re still alive. Congratulations! – greeted them prisoner. -Yes, we are – replied Ocelot – we have some questions for you. -Go ahead. -First, how long have you been arrested? -For five months. -Second, youuu were helping HAXOM, the resistance forces, right? -Yep. But I won’t tell you where they have their base. No way to force me to do it. -We didn’t even want to ask this, you impatient. – said Puppet in angered tone. -Pup, please, don’t interfere – asked him Spring – No, we didn’t. I’ve heard that you were one of the specialist about anomalies, and you know some things about your little group and its ways to operate, right? -What do you mean? -We’ve got a feeling that Mich’s returned, and we want to find him. It’s something… Private. And group. Most probably, PBE won’t forgive us blowing up whole bridge easily, so we want to pay our debt. Do you know the way to find Mich, or disable defense systems next to Zomb palace? -We tried to find Mich for a long time, so, if Mich is back, most probably our guys have already found him. I bet Goblin did, these guys know each other very well. And yeah. Zomb made some mistakes. He made lots of turrets, radars, relays, this stuff, but not enough generators to handle it, and they’re even connected to very big grids. That means – blow up one station in place where you want to go, and city won’t have energy. -How do you know so much? – Puppet asked, this time surprised. -Ah, was ratting there and there. -Alright, but now, we need to know where your base is, in order to find Mich! – he continued questioning Perfecto. -Hey, I gave you clues, you find the rest. -Tell us about it now, or we’ll send you back to this freaking transport! – shouted Fredready. -All of you, silence! – Springtrap stopped them. – He told us enough. If we help PBE conquer Berlin, he won’t be so mad at us, and eventually, Mich will run out from places to hide. I’ll call Mr. Endoskeleton right now. – he said as he picked up the phone and phoned PBE. Conversation took several minutes, with Ocelot explaining the situation, and infinitive yelling on other side. At the end of the talk, PBE calmed down. “Will do. We know how to do it. Yes. Tomorrow? I’ll tell the others. Wait, what? Alright, I think he won’t have any problems… Yes. Goodnight.” Spring said to the phone, and put it down. -Listen up, Fredread and Puppet. This morning, we’re heading to a war, that this time changed. And you, Ezorde and Perfecto… You’ll stay. -Pourquoi? -He wants to make sure we’re not going to run away and join enemies. You know. -GREAT! – yelled Perfecto – YOU FREED ME, INTERROGATED, AND WANT TO PUT ME BACK TO JAIL! – he stood up, but didn’t notice Fredread approaching him – I KNEW IT! I KNEW YOU CANNOT BE TRUSTED! I’M GOING TO- he fell down, as Fredread punched him. – OW! YOU- he lost consciousness. -This one won’t jump to us anymore – bear said – We’re sending him through normal or registered mail? -Maybe through prison transport – League said – He’s familiar with them. -You’re bagdanged right – replied Spring, as he packed Perfecto to cardboard box and proceeded to exit. Chapter 12 – Laputan machine Helicopter landed on the ground, and team got out. DFTP, being the strongest, grabbed Mich and hurried to elevator, while rest of the team went to report their status. All of them were worried for Berry, whose status was unknown. Bear carried body to medical sector, and rushed to ICU. He entered one of the rooms, and shouted “Doc, we’ve got someone shot!” He put the man on bed, stared at him for five seconds, then left. Doctor approached Mich, and started examining his status. * * * Thirty minutes later, PB himself came to the room to check on “patient”. Now, it was clearly visible that PB was… BP! All the time! HE was the leader of resistance! But onto the story. -What’s his status, Herc? – he asked. -Not good – Doctor replied – actually, he’s dead. We could try to make some amputations and replace his heart with some advanced machinery, but: we’ve got only one of these artifacts, it’ll need some uranium, so you’ll have to forget about home-made nuke, and it still has only 6% chance to work. -If he’ll help me defeat Phantom, then I’ll have lots of nukes. Do it. -But if he won’t get up, you’ll lose some uranium, without nukes! -Man, I don’t know what you’re talking about, my intelligence is 3/100 and I don’t know what percents are. DO IT! NOTHING IS IMPOSSIBLE! – BP was shouting. * * * Twelve hours later, twelve hours of hard work, the machine, previously known as Mich, woke up. He looked around him, to find himself in dark room with lots of chirurgical tools. Herc was sitting next to him, seeming tired, but happy. -I cannot believe it. It’s the first time I’ve made such creation, and it worked. Machine from dead man. Well, maybe not a machine, as you still think on your own, and it seems like you have brain. Unless you didn’t have one. – he laughed silently. -Excuse me, where am I? – asked confused and surprised Mich. -In good hands, son, in good hands. Try to get up, but slowly. I don’t know how will you behave with these… Things. -What things? – asked revived man as he hanged off his legs from bed. Doctor lit up a lamp on the shelf, and afterwards, Mich has noticed that his legs and right arm were… Mechanical. – Oh, so that’s what you mean. Seems cool – he said, as he was looking at his arm, rotating it. -It is! – replied Herc, excited - If you’re going to able to walk, what we’re going to see soon, you’re going to be a very good asset in our hands. Come, BP wanted to meet you in case you woke up. -Asset? – asked Mich, when he stood up – Is that what I look like? -Perfect! You can stand, you can move! -I asked you a question. -We’ll sort out names later, right? Come on, Nuketown wants to meet you! They were walking through the corridors, bringing attention of many people or other beings. Doctor continued to express his excitement about the mechanical limbs. -Look, Mich, we put some naaasty things to keep you alive! - Herc was winding up - You see, to remove effects of this terrible, terrible damage, we had to augment your body. For example, your legs are now stronger and allow to jump higher and fall from bigger distances, your arm allows you to push bigger objects, and can be modified to hold a small item INSIDE! Do you know what kind of man you are now?! -Calm down, doc, or I’ll have to cause some terrible, terrible damage to your mouth. -Oh, oh, I’m so sorry, but I think you see my point – Herc kept talking very fast – you see, we had to modify even some of your systems – for example, that one that linked your eyes with… Whatever it was, was almost crushed! And we used this… spark plug- Mich interrupted -Wait, do you mean I have spark plug behind my eye? -Exactly! And… -Wait, doc, what the hell was happening? I thought I was shot, nothing more. -Well, Germans finally conquered the area, and they didn’t even think about cleaning up! Well, lots of tanks were rolling through this area, and people were running, and afterwards, we’ve found you in so bad state that… You get the idea. -How am I still alive?! -Miracle. Maybe… Oh yes! Our world is a movie, and you play the main role! You cannot die, whatever happens! Wow, that’s actually great idea! What if all people, but us, are computer simulations? We play main roles in some kind of alien movie?! -Doc, forget that I asked you this question. Is this BP office? – GSG pointed at big door with letter “PB” on it. -Yes, yes it is! Come in, my son, do me this honor! – Herc bowed and extended his arm toward the door. Mich sighed and entered the office. It was… Well, was big, empty, had a TV on wall, and chair, on which BP was sitting. ‘Nuff said. Leader was sipping uranium coffee, but he put the cup on ground when he saw his GnŁ pal alive. -Mich! You live! – he shouted, happy, when he saw the newest creation enter the room. -I do. -I thought you had… NO LIFE! (Badum tss) -But I have, George Bush. -Ball. -Cucumber in butt. -Mangle sucks dong. -Of Zomb. -Sumal. -Nice to meet you, too. -Let’s get to business. Do you know who we are? -Doesn’t matter if we’ve gone too far. -What? -Nevermind. Keep going. -So, we’re group that wants to free the world from hackers. We do it using underground army, that can be rapidly deployed anywhere we want. We don’t use too advanced tech, as Zomb or your wiki pal could find us in no time. We destroy main camps of Fourth Reich, as they’re allied with hackers, and we take care of all the evil haxarz. Of course, without trying to hurt bystanders! Oh, and also, once we liberate the Earth, we’re going to promote you to leader again. Seems like cool plan? -Yeah, yeah… But why do you battle Zomb? -Because he’s a n00b. And is sided with haxorz. -Mhm… And why do you think he’s allied with them? -Because I don’t like him and I need a cause to hate him even more. -Oh, yeah. Cool. And why am I here? -My best scientists… Well, we have one who uses LEGO instructions to heal, upgraded you to Mich 2.0. We equipped you with everything beneficial to win the war, and we know you’ll do just fine. -Yeah. I’ve heard I’m nothing more but an asset for you. -No, who said that? No, you’re powerful weapon! -Nothing more? -Well… BP stopped talking, and Mich sighed. His eyes widened, and started talking in angered tone. -You created me to be a weapon. I could be a normal man. I could become hardest, strongest, bestest, fastest man in the universe. I could die. And you scrapped all of this, spent resources to make me a weapon. Laputan machine, I’m telling you. -Well, nobody thought about the future. But hey, at least you live! -Maybe better if I died. You wouldn’t have to listen to this old complainer, heh. Where do I sign up fighting hackers? -Don’t do it anymore. You’re already signed. Go to the meeting room, it’s on the same level,because we have one level. Come out of there, turn left, go straight on and take the second turning on the right. Meeting room is there. -Thanks. I’ll go meet the crew once we finish this meeting. -Yeah. I think there are people you already know, like Rainbow, Yandere, Goblin… Oh wait, Goblin isn’t here. -Oh, what happened to him? – Mich asked, concerned. -Nothing, I hope… I sent him to Washington ruins, to secure nukes from floor 18. Floor 9 was cleared, but nobody except me and you knows that there was a nuke on 18… -Wait, you sent GOBLIN to secure a NUKE?! – GSG’s face expressed total astonishment. -Mhm… -Man, this guy is crazy! He claims that there are many things to sacrifice to succeed… Oh, man, I need to go to Washington ASAP! -Wait, wait, Mich. He’s our trusted man, and perfect agent. I already sent him to Zomb three times, and every time he came back to us with some of his plans! – smile was slowly appearing on BP’s face - And poor Stormtrooper didn’t find out that he was our man! Once, he even stole a helicopter! This one that brought you over there! And they still trust him! -Well, maybe he’s changed. Forget it, then. Is there any task I can take? -Mhm. – BP was serious once again – I’ll tell you once you reach meeting room. Maybe you should rest before, though? -Not necessary. I feel great. Alright, I’m on my way. When Mich walked out, ground shook, and alert light flashed the entire corridor. Chapter 13 – Who dares wins PBE’s gunships and dropships were approaching Berlin. They needed only to hear confirmation of successful operation from their inside man. Minutes passed. Maybe a quarter. Nobody watched the time. Everyone was focused on the operation. Then, they saw best confirmation the could – all lights on horizon went dark. In one moment, all aircrafts started moving towards the palace. Darkness fell upon the seemingly dead city, but soon, first explosions and gunshots were heard. Elite soldiers of United States of Phantom Bare Endoskeletons were jumping out of transporters, while gunships were causing chaos on the streets. Springtrap, Puppet and Fredread closed up to the red palace, now seeming like it was crimson. -Alright, I don’t know how big it’s going to be, but we’re going to clear it out! – Spring shouted. The three got inside through main door, and took care of the guards inside. They proceeded through the rooms, killing everyone inside and making holes in walls. The group made their task on ground floor, and started climbing the stairs. They almost reached the top, when out of sudden, one of the guards jumped out at them. He was holding shotgun, and managed to hit Fredread. Puppet took the soldier out, who fell down on bear, and they both fell out from the building. -Fred! Only not you! Shouted Ocelot, as he extended his arm towards the broken window. -Hell! – Puppet muttered, then said loudly – Well, it’s just us now! Quickly, up the stairs! -You’re not even going to pay honors?! -We’ll do it later! Now, search this room on the left, I’ll take the one on the right! Move it, soldier! Despite the feeling to punch someone, Springtrap listened. He approached the door, and hesitated for one moment. He knew it was door to Mich’s office, and most probably someone was inside. After a moment, he finally kicked the door open. He spotted Zomb, trying to pull the lever down and escape. When door opened, he looked in its direction, and upon spotting enemy, he raised his hands. Ocelot started closing up on him, when he’s heard one command: -Stop. – Toy Foxy was pointing a gun at his head. -You’ve already lost, friends. Surrender now, or this room will experience a situation so brutal that nobody has ever seen. -Look, Springy, I know, you’re fighting us right there, but you have no idea what’s happening in your country, right? -And what, something bad? – Ocelot was aiming at Mangle. -Do you remember… Oh, you don’t. In Washington D.C., there was a big building. It was used as FBI HQ, but also, as nuclear rockets storage. We’ve been monitoring floor 9. And guess what? Yesterday, we’ve detected movement. Someone was trying to take the nukes. Most probably, he succeeded. And we know who it was. Goblin. The craziest being in this universe. I don’t know if you know him or not, so I’ll tell you. He will do everything to win. To prove he’s right. And he joined HAXOM. He wants to neutralize hackers… Using nuke. This guy can take millions of lives in one second. It’ll happen in three days. -What are you talking about?! -JUST SHOOT HIM! – shouted Zomb -Look, we were friends. – She lowered her gun – You may not trust me. But if you care about the people, let us go. We’re going to stop him. We don’t know where he is right now, but we know where he’s going to strike. We can save lots of people. No politicians, no money changing hands. Just two old friends telling the truth. So? -Well, Foxy… - Spring started talking, but got interrupted by Puppet, who entered the room with his gun raised. -DOWN! ALL OF YOU, DOWN ON THE GROUND! And then, Ocelot pulled the trigger. -It was hard. I know. But you won’t regret it – quietly said Mangle – Twenty fourth. 20:43. New York. And then, she and Zomb left trough the secret passage. Last thing that Springtrap heard was dropship taking off, most probably heading towards the city… Chapter 14 – Last letter -So – PBE started – you confess to killing your teammate, and letting escape two of most dangerous enemies of our nation? Listen up, idiot, I trusted you, and this is what I get?! -Yes, I confess. – Ocelot agreed - But this is much larger. I’m telling you, he’s going to detonate these nukes in THIS CITY! -I told you this situation is impossible. – Normal Guy 420 replied nervously. -But it isn't! Goblin will do it! -You’ve been fooled by Germans – PBE said – It is impossible, they just tried to get away, ending loose ends. -Alright, I’ll start questioning. WHY is it impossible? -Because this guy is dead. -What do you mean “He’s dead”? You killed him? -No. HAXOM did. Look, I see you’re confused. Goblin was our agent. Best one, I might say. We’ve sent him to spy on the resistance. And he was doing pretty good job. Well, before they discovered his real identify. -What are you talking about?! -CALM DOWN! – Normal guy walked over to Spring. -Without violence, please – PBE showed his assistant to calm down. – They’ve found him, and his signal went missing. He’s KIA. Since last year. -We asked Perfecto – Ocelot continued - he said Goblin is alive! Or was, five months ago! He’s chilling with his HAXOM friends! -Wait – Normal Guy laughed – He doesn’t know yet? -Seems so. – said PBE as he turned around and shouted – Hey! Get these two over there! Guards brought in two guys – Mich and Berry. -Wait, what?! – Springtrap shouted. -We asked Perfecto some things – PBE calmly replied – Even where is base of these traitors. He wasn’t cooperative, but some Rick Astley worked on him. We’ve assaulted the base, and took as many prisoners as we could. Some of them didn’t make it, and some ran away. But we’ve got… Certain ones. And Goblin wasn’t there. I’ll even ask – Mich, was Goblin with you in moment of attack? -No, he wasn’t… It’s clear. - Normal Guy cut Mich’s speech before he was able to finish – You’ve been fooled by Germans. End of case. Your execution is scheduled for tomorrow, traitor. -This conversation is over when I say it's over. Sit. Down. - Spring shouted. When NG swiped at Ocelot, wanting to hit him, PBE’s phone rang. He picked it up. “Hello, PBE speaking. Wait, what do you mean” he stood up “Armed men on the road?” he walked out of the room, and his sound was getting quieter. “Who? Wait, describe me…” Normal Guy followed him. When they were alone, Springtrap turned to Mich. -Mich, what time is it? -20:41, and what? -I know I let you down, didn’t I? I know, the thing I’ll do is probably the dumbest thing you’ll ever hear, but please, trust me this one time. -You infected this world with wars and hackers, why should I trust you? -Because if you won’t, you’re going to get fired. Augmented man sighed. “Well, I don’t have a choice.” Two guards came into the room, and in the moment when they uncuffed Springtrap from the table for one moment, he attacked one of them. Second one tried to shoot him, but Mich kicked him, and guard fell down. When Ocelot took care of them, he freed Mich and Berry. The three left through the window, and descended to street level. They quickly hotwired one of police cars, and rode out of the parking. -So, wait, where is this “Goblin”?! – Springtrap shouted -Just follow the gunshots and we’ll be golden! – Berry said. After a minute, they spotted a caravan made of five SUVs. Four of them were white, but one of them was black. They turned on the siren and started chasing them. -Wooah, we have so big chance! – Mich complained, as he started searching the car. He found MP5K in the drawer, and used it to shoot at black car. It didn’t take long to run out of ammunition. They thought their operation was over, when out of sudden, dropship appeared on the sky, and sent multiple rockets onto the road. White SUVs got wrecked in matter of seconds, but the black one survived, however, it was sent flying. Springtrap tried to stop the car from riding right under the rockets, but his driving skills weren’t enough, and they crashed. After a quick moment, Springtrap fell out from the car. Through his tearful sight, he was able to spot Goblin leave his black SUV. The man started closing up to him. Berry stood up and rushed towards the aggressor, wielding a knife. In one moment, the man pulled out his pistol and sent bullet between skeleton’s eyes. “You can die only once,” he said “Was it worth it?”. Afterwards, he kicked Ocelot, and put his foot on bunny’s chest. He aimed at his head, and asked him a question: “How much are you able to sacrifice for your country?” He was about to pull the trigger, when someone almost shot him. However, his bullet missed, and Goblin used this to pick up Spring and use him as living shield. “Well, Mr. Zomb, nice try! But now, it’s time to say adios!” he shouted in sniper’s direction, as he quickly moved towards the package next to the SUV. Ocelot tried to fight him, but he wasn’t strong enough to defeat the oppressor. He managed to yell “MICH!”, but nobody replied. Zomb was still aiming at them, trying to hit GIGN somehow, when without warning, Mich kicked crazy man. He turned around and exposed his back to shooter. That was his biggest mistake – Zomb used it and shot him in back of the head. Goblin, now lying down in puddle of blood, wasn’t a threat anymore. Spring approached the package, and opened it. A nuke from Floor 18 was there. Armed. But as long as nobody had detonator, it wasn’t able to explode… He searched Goblin for the detonator… But it wasn’t there. -Wait, in this case, who’s got the detonator? – asked Mich, when someone called Zomb on the phone. Owner picked it up. -Hello? -Hi Zomb, I’ve been thinking, what will happen if I click this button Goblin gave me a week ago! – BP said, happily. -NONONOBUSHDON’T! Last thing they’ve seen was blinding light… Epilogue I’ve been thinking a lot, was I Laputan Machine or not. Did these augments really give me the power, if I couldn’t even stand against some soldiers attacking the base I was in… But now I know. Most unexpected powers come in most unexpected moments. If not for the upgrades, I’d be dead. Just as Spring is… And around eight million human beings. I don’t know about Zomb or the others. But this incident made me realize one thing. War… War never changes. Now, I've got lots of enemies and almost no friends. But sometimes, it's better to have one lion than ten pigs. And when pigs come to lions... We'll be ready. Mich2B THE END Category:Stories Category:GnŁ